


The Hogwarts Champions

by i_ship_too_many_things



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Coming Out, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_too_many_things/pseuds/i_ship_too_many_things
Summary: Goblet of Fire if Harry and Cedric were dating <3





	1. Kisses Between Tents

Harry had always known that Cedric was attractive. They’d faced off in Quidditch the year before hand but there was something wildly different about seeing him dressed in muggle clothing and within reach, that made Harry’s heart race. He could’ve just held out his arm and ran his hands through Cedric’s gorgeous floppy hair.

Harry shook himself. He wasn’t thinking straight, Cedric had been there all of two seconds and Harry was already thinking about running his hands through his hair. 

He was pulled back to reality as Cedric’s dad Amos said his name. He nodded along vaguely as Amos rambled on about the game where they’d gone against each other and Cedric had won because Harry fell off his broom. 

Harry was still only vaguely paying attention as he mostly just watched the older boy and it wasn’t until Amos and Arthur had started chatting about something to do with the ministry that he realised Cedric was watching him too. 

“Hey.” 

Harry started as he felt a hand fall on his arm and his breath pretty much escaped him as he realised how close he was to Cedric, “Oh hi.”

“I’m sorry about my dad being an ass about that game.” Cedric’s voice was lower than Harry remembered and it was a most welcome difference.

“Don’t worry about it.” Harry waved it off.

“No he was being a jerk, you don’t deserve that.” Cedric touched Harry’s arm again, making him look up at him as Cedric gave him a broad smile. 

“Uhh… thanks,” Harry looked down as the hand dropped away from his arm. 

“We should go over to the portkey, it’ll be leaving in a minute.” 

“Oh, yeah.” Harry nodded quietly and the two of them shifted the small distance back over to the group. 

When they did, Arthur explained how they need to all grab hold of the boot. They nodded and did so and before Harry felt the monstrous tug and fell away from the hillside, he noticed just how close to Cedric he was stood and saw that the other boy had clearly noticed it too as he raised an eyebrow to him quietly. 

The next thing Harry knew he was on the ground and felt like he was going to throw up. He sat up to see the others on the floor apart from Cedric Amos and Arthur who were stood looking down at them. They scrambled to their feet and found themselves on the edge of a forest. They could see the peaks of tents through the trees. The group started walking through to the tents and it seemed that Cedric fell back naturally to walk beside Harry. 

“How the hell did you stay stood up?” Harry muttered.

“You’ve just gotta focus on it.” Cedric laughed.

“You coulda told me that.” He grumbled, kicking a plant as he walked passed it. 

“You can’t blame me for having a little bit of fun.” Cedric laughed as Harry turned to glare at him. 

“Fine.” Harry huffed, though he couldn’t help but be deeply attracted to the way Cedric was smirking at him.

“Weasleys, we’re over here.” Arthur called out from the front of the group as he led them down a row of tents to an empty spot and it seemed that within two seconds a tent had been erected. The others started piling into the small tent and Harry looked at it skeptically.

“We’re not all gonna fit in there,” he muttered to Cedric.

“Trust me, you’ll be fine,” he laughed.

Harry made to crawl through the canvas tent, but felt Cedric’s hand fall on his arm again. He turned back to look at him.

“Before you go, can I get your number, so I can text you?” Cedric pulled out his phone and Harry nodded eagerly, he pulled out his own phone and pulled up his contact information, handing it over to the other boy. He couldn’t quite believe he was really giving a boy his number. He wasn’t entirely sure it was what he wanted it to be, but being able to talk to the other boy more could never be a bad thing. 

As Cedric handed the phone back his fingers brushed over Harry’s. He looked at the other boy and felt himself blush slightly as Cedric grinned broadly. 

“I’ll text you.” 

“Okay,” Harry mumbled quietly as Cedric touched Harry’s side lightly before walking away. 

Harry watched him go, feeling the blush slowly diminish on his cheeks as he took deep breaths. He turned to the tent, still suspicious as to how they would all fit in there and lifted the flap, making his way inside.

He gasped when he did so as he saw the massive interior of the tent that was so much bigger than the outside. He felt slightly like he was on Doctor Who.

His thoughts were interrupted as Ron came bounding over to him, “What were you doing out there?”

“Oh nothing,” he turned away to hide his blush, “I was just confused about the tent.” 

“So you weren’t flirting with Cedric?”

“No, why would you say that?” He walked past Ron towards where Ginny and Hermione were sat. 

“I don’t know, I was just joking ar-“

“Well don’t.” Harry cut him off quickly.

“Alright,” Ron said defensively, sitting down with the girls. 

Harry sat down and looked down at his hands quickly. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell his friends that he was gay he was just a little worried about it. It was just that he spent most of the year sleeping in the same room with 4 other guys and he couldn’t help but think that they would worry about him being gay (even though he was pretty sure that Dean and Seamus were teetering on the precipice of a relationship). 

He was pulled away from his thoughts as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He smiled as the screen lit up with a text from Cedric. 

They spent the evening chatting and getting incredibly excited for the game the following day and Harry spent the evening texting Cedric under the table and trying not to blush or laugh aloud. When they eventually went to bed, Harry burrowed under the covers and continued to text, hoping the blanket would dampen the light of the screen so Ron wouldn’t notice. 

Harry couldn’t help but smile when Cedric sent him a text asking if they could meet outside the Weasley’s tent. That felt a lot like a date. He pulled back the covers slowly, looking over at Ron. He looked like he was asleep and Harry couldn’t help but grin as he swung his feet out of bed quietly and slipped on his shoes. He stood up and moved slowly through the tent, out of the room he was sharing with Ron and past Ginny and Hermione’s room to the main room and out of the tent. 

He shivered as he stepped out into the midnight air and wrapped his arms around his body, regretting his decision not to pick up his jumper before heading out. He was considering heading back in to get it when he saw a tall figure approaching him.

“Harry?” Cedric stepped into the light cast by the lamp that was hung on the entryway of the tent.

“Hey,” Harry blushed and smiled at him.

“Should we go around the side?” Cedric gestured to the side of the tent where there was a gap between the Weasley’s tent and the next. Harry nodded and they walked around, carefully avoiding the guy ropes and sitting beside each other with their backs to the Weasley’s tent. 

Harry shivered quietly and Cedric touched his arm, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just cold,” Harry looked down at where Cedric’s hand was still rested on his arm, “I didn’t think to pick up my jumper.”

“Do you want to go back and get it?” 

“No I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, blushing, “I’d rather spend time with you, even if I’m a little cold.” 

Cedric smiled, “You’re really cute when you’re flustered you know.” 

Harry stammered, “I-I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.” 

Harry turned to look over at Cedric who was looking at him steadily, his face so close. He nodded slowly and moved slightly closer to the other boy so their sides were pressed together and their faces were inches apart. The next thing Harry knew, Cedric had bridged the gap between them and their lips were pressed together.

Harry sighed heavily, not quite sure how any of this was happening but so so ready for it to happen. He felt Cedric’s hand on his neck, pulling him closer and making Harry practically melt where he was sat. He didn’t quite know what to do with his hands and so let one of them fall on Cedric’s arm and the other found the back of his head and he dug his fingers into his hair. As he did so he heard Cedric moan and he almost died at the sound of it and the knowledge that he had made that happen. 

They pulled away to breathe but only by a little so it felt like they were breathing each other’s air. 

“Do you wanna keep not saying anything?” 

Harry nodded and Cedric grinned, leaning in so that they could kiss again.

Harry tried to pay attention to every movement either of them made and every feeling that arose as they kissed. They kissed softly, he felt every move that Cedric’s lips made against his and he gasped lightly as he felt the soft questioning press of the other boy’s tongue against his lips. He sighed and opened his lips slightly so that it could enter. He smiled quickly as Cedric moaned again and he felt him shift forward so that he could get a better angle. Harry pressed forward in response and his hand moved to Cedric’s side. They continued kissing until they ran out of breath and pulled apart. Cedric sat back on his heels and Harry smiled to him. 

“You good to talk now?”

“Yeah,” Harry smiled, “that was fun.”

“Yeah it was,” Cedric grinned, his hand dropping from Harry’s neck to his hip. 

“I’d like to do that again sometime.”

“Yeah, so would I.” 

Harry leaned forwards and captured Cedric’s lips. It was exhilarating to be able to do that. He loved the thrill of Cedric’s lips on his and the idea that he was able to just lean over and kiss the other boy without worrying about it too much. He’d never felt so comfortable to be with a guy before and it felt incredible. 

He pulled back suddenly, “wait, what’s going on here?”

“You mean like where is this going?” Cedric sat back, his hands resting in the grass behind him.

“Yeah I guess so.”

“Well, I really like you and I’d love to get to know you more. And I really like kissing you.” Cedric grinned slowly.

“I feel the same,” Harry couldn’t help but feel scared about being so open about his feelings with another guy but some part of him knew that he wanted to do it.

“So let’s say we’re dating.”

Harry nodded slowly, “so were like boyfriends?”

Cedric laughed quietly, “yeah okay.”

“Sorry, is that not what you meant?” Harry sighed putting his head in his hands, “I’m so new to this. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“No, Harry, don’t worry about it,” Cedric sat forward and took Harry’s hands away from his face, “I want to be your boyfriend too.” 

“You do?” Harry looked up.

“Yeah I do.” Cedric nodded and kissed Harry quickly. 

Harry smiled quietly and kissed him again.


	2. Conversations by Trees

Harry swung around the tree to meet his boyfriend and slid down onto the ground beside him, “Hey.”

“Hi,” Cedric smiled and kissed Harry quickly, glad that the Hogwarts grounds were so big and they were able to find a place where they could be alone and kiss without worrying too much about people seeing them, “I’ve missed you.”

“Yeah it’s good that we can see each other more often now,” Harry had certainly enjoyed all of the texts and phone calls the two of them had shared over the remainder of the holiday after the world cup but none of it compared to being able to see Cedric face to face whenever he wanted.

“It’s better to be able to see you face to face,” Cedric kissed Harry again. 

“That’s just because you love kissing.” (Not that Harry was complaining.)

“Not entirely,” he laughed, “but yeah partially.”

Harry rolled his eyes but happily kissed Cedric again when he leaned in. He still couldn’t quite get over the reality of them being able to kiss. It was just so nice to be able to feel Cedric’s soft lips against his.

When they broke away Harry sighed, leaning on Cedric still, “so this whole Triwizard Tournament thing is pretty crazy, huh?” he ran his hand through his messy hair, “Ron won’t stop going on about the fact that he’s mad he can’t compete. I think he’s being stupid.”

“I don’t know, I think it makes sense,” Cedric sighed, “I mean you guys are Gryffindors, this is kind of your thing.”

“Yeah but it’s a bit crazy, they put down the cut off point for a reason,” Harry frowned, “It’s dangerous. Anyone who wants to do it is being crazy.”

There was an awkward pause.

Harry turned to his boyfriend and frowned at the sight of his pained expression, “What?”

“I was actually thinking of putting my name in,” he said quietly.

“Oh.” Harry let his head drop back against the tree trunk. “I didn-“

“No it’s fine,” Cedric shook his head, “Maybe it is a little crazy. But I just really want to do it. It would make my dad so proud of me. You saw what he was like at the World Cup.”

Harry nodded slowly, “Fair enough.”

“I probably won’t even get chosen. It’s bound to be a Gryffindor.” Cedric grimaced, “I swear the school system is rigged towards you guys.”

Harry laughed, “What do you mean?”

“I mean that like 3 years ago you guys were going to lose the house cup and then Dumbledore gave you a butt tonne of points for no reason and you won.” Cedric said.

“Excuse me, I’d just faced Voldemort.” 

“Sure.” Cedric laughed. “It doesn’t matter anyway, you won’t see it. Gryffindor privilege and all that.”

“What?”

“Oh nothing.” Cedric muttered.

“Okay?” Harry frowned, confused. He tried to circle the conversation back to the topic at hand. “Anyway, don’t worry about the tournament. You’re one of the best in your year, you’d be fine right, if you got picked?”

“Right.” Cedric nodded carefully. 

They sat in silence for a minute again. 

“Do you know anything about the other schools that are coming over?” Harry broke the silence and shifted to look at his boyfriend. 

“Not much. One of them’s French and the other one’s Belgian. Apparently, Viktor Krum goes to that one.”

“Krum?” Harry frowned, “If he comes here Ron will never shut up about him.”

“Seriously?”

“Oh yeah,” Harry nodded, “He’s obsessed. Probably has a massive crush on him but doesn’t know it.”

Cedric chuckled, “We’ve all been there.” 

Harry nodded, moving closer to his boyfriend, laying his head on Cedric’s shoulder.

They stayed like that for a moment and Harry sighed, “I should go before Ron wonders where I am.”

“Okay.” Cedric nodded, “I’ll see you.” 

They stood up simultaneously and Cedric stepped closer to him, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

 

A few days later, after the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students had arrived, Harry was officially sick of hearing Ron go on about Krum. The guy was officially obsessed and Harry wanted to just scream in his face, “YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON A GUY GET OVER YOURSELF.” 

But of course he didn’t do that. 

Instead he nodded along quietly and let Ron have his moment. He also agreed to go and watch the goblet, knowing that Ron just wanted an excuse to watch Krum. (Not that Harry was complaining because it also gave him the chance to gaze at Cedric, who was bound to be there.)

They walked into the great hall where there was already a crowd gathering around the large cup. They were just making their way over to stand on the Gryffindor table so they could see as Harry caught sight of Cedric with his Hufflepuff friends near the cup. He caught his boyfriend’s eye and they smiled at each other before quickly looking away, checking nobody noticed. 

Harry watched quietly as Cedric stepped forward and his friends started cheering and chanting his name. He stepped up to the cup and as he was about to drop his name into the cup he looked directly at Harry who nodded encouragingly. If this was what Cedric wanted he wasn’t going to stop him. Cedric gave him a small smile in response and dropped his name into the cup. 

Harry looked down as Cedric stepped away, half not wanting to appear too interested in him and half hiding the worry and fear he was feeling for his boyfriend. He didn’t want him to get hurt. 

But Harry was pulled away from his worries as he felt someone tugging on his arm. He groaned as he turned to Ron who was repeatedly hitting Harry. “It’s him Harry.”

He sighed as he turned to where Ron was looking at the crowd parting around the doorway as Viktor Krum swept into the great hall. Harry rolled his eyes as he watched Ron’s eyes following him, the guy was absolutely besotted and he had no idea. He probably looked like that when he was look at Cedric.

He sat down on the table next to her Hermione and left Ron to oggle Krum.


	3. Comfort Behind Closed Doors

The great hall was buzzing as everyone filed in to sit down at their tables for dinner. The goblet was at the front of the room in front of the Professor’s table and everyone was watching it with rapt attention like something was going to happen spontaneously. As everyone sat down the usual chatter of the room was even louder than usual. 

Harry sat on the side of the table that meant he was looking across at the Hufflepuff table, as had become his habit. He caught Cedric’s eye and gave him a quick smile that he hoped was conveying everything he wanted to say i.e. Good luck please don’t get killed.

“I bet Krum’ll get chosen,” Ron muttered next to him and Harry turned his attention to him.

“I don’t think the cup picks the champions based on their fame.”

“Yeah but he’s just the best at everything isn’t he?”

Harry held back a little laugh, “sure.”

“Who do you guys think’ll be the Hogwarts champion?” 

“No idea Ron, I hope it’s Angelina,” Hermione sighed, “Why don’t we just wait for 5 more minutes and find out?”

“Yeah. It’s a shame Fred and George couldn’t get their names in.”

“Mm,” Harry murmured noncommittally.

The great hall quietened quickly as the plates were cleared magically and Dumbledore stood and approached the cup. 

The first name to come out was Krum’s. 

“Told you.” Ron muttered, grinning as he watched Krum get up from the Slytherin table and walk up through the tables confidently. “He was the only real option.”

Fleur’s name was pulled next.

That meant that that last piece of paper now in Dumbledore’s hand was the Hogwarts champion.

“CEDRIC DIGGORY!”

Harry grinned instinctively as Cedric did the same and there was an explosion of noise from the Hufflepuff table. Cedric stood up and he looked over at Harry quickly as he was being hugged and having people shake his hands. All eyes were on him so Harry was able to mouth to him without anyone noticing, “Congratulations.” 

Cedric smiled and turned away ,starting to walk up to the front and turning off into the side room where the others were waiting. 

“Well at least there’s one girl.” Hermione sighed, “Even if it’s not Angelina.”

“Hang on.” Ron frowned, as the great hall erupted in noise as another slip of paper flew out of the goblet and into Dumbledore’s hand. 

“HARRY POTTER!” 

“What the fuck?” Harry looked up as everyone turned to look directly at him. 

He stood and walked up in a trance. How could this have happened? He pushed open the door to the room and was greeted by the three champions. 

“Harry?” Cedric frowned, “What’s going on?” He took a cautious step forwards.

“My name just came out of the cup,” he stammered. 

“It what?” Cedric walked quickly towards him before Harry gave him a quick look and Cedric stopped in his tracks before he reached Harry and hugged him or something. 

“I don’t know,” he mumbled. 

They span around as the door opened behind them and the questioning began. Harry watched anxiously as the teachers debated back and forth whether or not he had to compete. 

“You can’t make him compete,” Cedric stepped into the conversation and Harry gave him a thankful look, “He’s underage.”

“There’s nothing we can do about it Mr Diggory.” Dumbledore sighed. “He has to compete.”

“But-“

“Cedric,” Harry stepped up to him and put his hand on his arm to quiet him before quickly removing it, “It’s fine.”

Cedric nodded to him carefully and they stepped back. 

Harry fumbled, mind numb, though the rest of the evening as the champions were walked back out into the great hall as the four Triwizard Champions. He didn’t know what he was doing. He was lost and confused and scared. He hadn’t signed up for this and yet he was here and he was about to enter into a tournament that could get him killed. 

But somehow he felt more safe knowing that Cedric was stood next to him. Even though he couldn’t hold his hand, just knowing that they were in this together (even if they were technically competing against each other) made him feel better. 

Everyone came forward to congratulate the champions. Cedric was swarmed by Hufflepuffs and Krum and Fleur were crowded by the others from their own schools. Loads of Gryffindors came up and congratulated Harry, most asking incredulously how he got his name in to which Harry replied indignantly that it wasn’t him. Hermione was incredibly worried about his safety and Ron was no where to be seen.

“Where’s Ron?”

“Congratulating Krum I think,” she said quietly.

“Oh,”

“He’s pretty mad at you.”

“What? Why?”

“He thinks you put your name in yourself and didn’t tell him how to do it.”

Harry gave Hermione an incredulous look.

“He’s calling it The Biggest Betrayal of The Century.”

“You’re kidding me.”

She shook her head. “You’re going to have to really work to stay alive Harry.”

“I know,” he nodded. 

She left after a few more minutes to salvage Ron from his inevitable doom regarding Krum and Harry was once again left alone to wade through the people interrogating him on how he got past the charms.

Somehow in the chaos of the evening Cedric managed to catch his eye and gesture for them to sneak off back into the side room. They managed to extricate themselves from all of the people crowding around them to congratulate them (inexplicably, in Harry’s opinion) and slip off. 

Harry closed the door heavily behind him and in an instant Cedric was right in front him, his hand on Harry’s hip. “What the hell happened? Are you okay?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t put my name in.”

“I know you didn’t.” Cedric nodded and pressed a reassuring kiss to Harry’s lips. “You’ll be okay.”

“What if I’m not Ced?” he sighed letting his head drop back against the door behind him, “I’m younger than you guys I don’t know all the stuff you know.”

“You’re smart Harry, you’ll be fine, I promise.” Cedric brushed Harry’s hair back. 

Harry nodded slowly, desperately trying to believe what his boyfriend was saying, but not quite getting that far. He curled his fingers in Cedric’s robes, clinging to him for support.

“You’ll be fine.” Cedric repeated, his hands moving over Harry’s shoulders.

“Okay,” he nodded again and stepped forward so that Cedric wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. 

“We can both do this.” He kissed him carefully. 

“Okay,” he nodded again and then pulled back from the kisses he was being peppered with, “Wait, stop. Just promise me one thing.”

“Anything.”

“Don’t try and help me.” 

“What? Why not?” Cedric frowned.

“I can’t have you helping me out and saving me all the time.” Harry sighed.

“Are you sure?” Cedric asked, clearly concerned.

“Yeah.” Harry nodded looping his arms around Cedric’s neck. 

“Okay,” he nodded and kissed Harry quickly, “you and your Gryffindor stupidity.”

“I think you mean bravery.” Harry glared him down.

“Sure, sweetie.” Cedric laughed and kissed him again. 

“We should go back out there before too many people wonder where we’ve gone.” Harry muttered pulling away from his boyfriend.

“Yeah.” Cedric nodded, kissing him again before pulling back. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’ll be okay soon.” 

They stood together for another second and then suddenly stepped back and brushed down their robes. Without speaking, they knew exactly what they had to do and Harry stepped away from the door so Cedric could inch it open and check that no-one was looking in their direction so that they could edge out and make their way back over to the people and get back into the fray of the great hall.


	4. Whispers in the Open

Harry sighed. He walked into the room, dragging his feet. He was fed up of all of this already. He was already the least favourite champion- the Hufflepuffs had made that very clear with their stupid buttons. Sure support Cedric, he’s great, but Harry did not stink. He took regular showers thank you very much. 

He walked into the room to find everyone else already there, ready to have their photos taken and wands weighed. (The whole thing didn’t make any sense to Harry but he just dismissed it as weird magic shit.) 

He caught Cedric’s eye and had to stop himself from smiling at the look in his boyfriend’s eyes as they looked at each other and he walked over to stand next to him silently. Not too close. 

Harry sighed as he listened vaguely to Rita Skeeter bigging herself up. He looked over at Cedric and noticed he was looking back. They smiled quickly to each other and looked away. It felt a lot to Harry like those important looks in melodrama where no one says anything and you just get 10 shots of different people’s faces as they react to whatever shit just happened.

He was whisked off by Rita Skeeter and he had to endure the torture that was her dreadful interviewing abilities and her fucking quill and was glad when he got to escape the broom cupboard and get Krum in there instead of him. 

He walked back into the main room to find everyone sitting randomly around the room. Fleur was talking to Madam Maxime and Cedric was sat alone in a corner. Harry walked over to him, figuring no one would think anything of it. 

“Hey.”

“Oh hey.” Cedric looked up and smiled. 

“That woman is a bitch I swear,” Harry sighed as he sat down next to Cedric, maybe that little bit closer than he should do. 

“What did she do?” Cedric dropped his hand so that it was resting half on his thigh and half on Harry’s.

“She doesn’t believe me that I didn’t put my name in.” 

“She’s an idiot.” Cedric sighed. 

“Yeah.” Harry sighed and let his head drop back. 

“I so do not want to go in there with her.” Cedric said.

“Yeah she’s super creepy. She’ll probably try and hit on you or something.”

Cedric gave a fake gasp, “But I’m a taken man!”

“She doesn’t know that though does she?” Harry laughed, “And who can blame her anyway, you’re very attractive.”

“Are you flirting with me?” Cedric laughed quietly.

“Maybe I am,” Harry smiled. He didn’t quite know where all of this confidence was coming from but he was enjoying the way he was making Cedric blush slightly, “do you have a problem with that?”

“A little,” Cedric settled back on the sofa, “Just because I can’t do anything about it.”

“See.” Harry laughed again, “You’re obsessed with kissing!”

“I don’t see you complaining.”

“I guess not.”

Harry sighed as Cedric was called to interview with Skeeter and he was left alone in the corner. It was times like this that Harry wished Hogwarts didn’t have a no phone rule because he was itching to keep himself busy so that he wouldn’t have to talk to any of the others and think about what he was doing. But he managed to not die of boredom while his boyfriend was gone.

When Cedric emerged from the broom cupboard looking thunderous, they were all ushered over for photos. Harry smiled when he was pulled to stand next to Cedric and when they were asked to squish together he had no issue with stepping that bit closer so that their sides were touching. When they did so Cedric looked down and they smiled to each other. 

After they’d done group photos and individual photos they were all taken over to the other side of the room for the wand weighing with Ollivander. 

While Krum and Fleur’s wands were being weighed Cedric whispered to Harry, “I forgot to say earlier, I’m sorry about the badges. I’ve tried to get them to stop wearing them but they wont listen.”

“It’s fine,” he whispered back, “don’t worry about it. I know you had nothing to do with it.”

“I just didn’t want it to make you feel bad.”

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.” 

Cedric stepped forward to hand over his wand and then back to Harry as it was weighed.

“It is that shit polished?” Harry grumbled.

“Just a bit.”

“Fuck off you’re making me look bad.” 

Cedric laughed. “If you didn’t want to be shown up, you should have thought about that.”

“You could have given me a heads up.” Harry laughed.

“Sorry,” Cedric grinned triumphantly, “I thought we weren’t gonna talk about the tournament.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he stepped forward to hand his wand over. He couldn’t help muttering under his breath about being shown up and he smiled as he heard Cedric chuckle behind him. 

There was something about those moments that they shared- their little secret smiles and the laughs that moved through the air that they had to leave between them. As much as a part of Harry hated the secretive nature of his new relationship another part of him loved the thrill of it. The danger that came with potentially being caught and the fact that they couldn’t stop how drawn to each other they were, meant they created those small moments. 

He stepped back when his wand was handed back to him so he was stood next to his boyfriend again. Cedric let his fingers brush over Harry’s hand so that anyone who noticed would think it was an accident but Harry knew it was entirely intentional. It made the skin on Harry’s hand tingle and he carefully shifted that bit closer so that their shoulders were touching, letting their hands fall behind them where no-one could see and they moved their fingers together, intertwining them briefly before pulling apart, catching each other’s eyes, both able to see the worry in their eyes along with the quiet longing that appeared to run between them constantly. 

They sighed heavily as they stepped away from each other and they had to leave.


	5. Accidents Along Corridors

Dragons.

Harry’s mind was still reeling from the night before. But one thought stood out clear against all of the ones that were screaming about how fucking terrified he was. And that thought was only saying one thing- Cedric doesn’t know. 

Harry fumbled through his day slowly, barely eating anything, trying to figure out a way to warn Cedric of what was coming so that they could all be on a level playing field. He cursed Dumbledore silently for the no phone rule that had to inconvenience his life in every way possible meaning that he had to engineer a meeting with his boyfriend without anyone suspecting anything. Their next bi-weekly meet up by the tree in the grounds was 2 days away and he had to get the message to him before then or he’d be missing out on valuable planning time. 

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table at lunch, not eating just trying to search Cedric out on the Hufflepuff table. When he spotted the mop of floppy (incredible) hair he cursed under his breath- Cedric was sat on the wrong side of the table so he wouldn’t be able to catch his eye.

Harry’s stomach growled under the table and he frowned in response. He was deeply aware that he was starving- he’d barely had any breakfast and he was yet to have any lunch but he knew he couldn’t risk taking his eyes off his boyfriend because it was guaranteed that as soon as he did Cedric would leave and Harry wouldn’t be able to talk to him for even longer. 

He watched the back of Cedric’s head intently and started as Cedric and his friends all stood up and started to make their way out of the great hall. Harry cursed under his breath as he stood up to follow them. He hadn’t thought about the fact that Cedric’s friends would be around as well. That made things more complicated. Suddenly, his plan to just follow Cedric out and just catch up with him and have a quick conversation had gone out of the window. There was no way his boyfriend’s friends were going to let Harry pull him to the side. They fucking hated him- in their eyes he was Cedric’s competition in this stupid tournament. Harry had to come up with something else and quick. 

And that was when it came to him. Harry grinned as he pulled his wand out of his robes. He hoped silently that Cedric would do what he needed to do to make this plan work but Harry pinned his hopes on his boyfriend’s Hufflepuff nature as he pointed his wand at Cedric’s bag and muttered _Diffindo._

Cedric’s bag split up the seams as the spell hit and Harry grinned, hanging back so that he wouldn’t be seen. Cedric cursed and dropped to the floor to start to gather his books and other things, only to discover his ink well was broken and there was ink everywhere. He waved his friends away, telling them he’d catch up with them and Harry grinned- there was the Hufflepuff he’d counted on. 

As Cedric’s friends walked away reluctantly, Harry stepped out of the shadows and came over to help Cedric with his things.

“I’m sorry about this,” he gestured to Cedric’s split bag, “I just really needed to talk to you now.”

Couldn’t wait for our meet up at the tree huh?” Cedric raised his eyebrows suggestively as he started to spell away the ink on the floor and over his things. 

“No, no it’s not that.” Harry blushed, “It’s about the first task.”

“I thought we agreed not t-“

“It’s dragons.”

“What?” Cedric stopped working as he gave Harry an incredulous look. “How do you know?”

“Hagrid showed me, and I think Fleur and Krum both know by now so I figured you should know. Or else it’s not fair.” 

“Okay.” Cedric nodded quickly as he set to work attempting to repair the fabric of his bag. 

Harry knew he should leave. He’d done what he needed to and he knew that it would be better for them if he just walked away but he couldn’t stand it. All he wanted to do was to stay with his boyfriend, proximity to the great hall and all the people in it be damned. 

“Did you honestly split my bag just so you could talk to me?” Cedric chuckled quietly.

“Yeah kinda.” Harry blushed, “I just really needed to tell you and I couldn’t think of how to get you alone so I had to do that. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Cedric reassured him, “It’s okay. I think it’s kinda sweet.”

“Of course you do.” Harry rolled his eyes before looking up to see Cedric looking at him intently. 

“Hi.” Cedric almost whispered.

“Hi.” Harry replied, not daring to take his eyes away from his boyfriend’s. They were like that- both half knelt half crouched on the ground, inches apart gazing into each others eyes- for what felt like hours in which Harry was able to memorise the pattern of Cedric’s irises. 

Cedric reached out quickly and ran his hand gently through Harry’s hair, having quickly checked before hand that there was no one in the area. 

Harry smiled quietly and they both stood up together, still inches apart, Cedric with his newly repaired bag with all of his things in it slung over his shoulder. 

“Thanks for telling me.” Cedric spoke quietly.

“Of course.” Harry nodded slowly, “It’s only fair.”

Cedric nodded, a small smile spreading over his face, “Still, it was really sweet of you. Some might even say, romantic.” 

Harry grinned, blushing deeply, “I’m not sure I’d go that far.”

“So are you saying you’re not trying to romance me?” Cedric made a mock offended face and Harry had to bite back a laugh.

“I don’t need to, do I?” He smiled, reaching his hand out to touch Cedric’s arm briefly. 

“No I guess not.” Cedric smiled, “I’m all yours.”

Harry’s heart skipped at his words and he wanted so badly to take a step forward so that they were pressed up against each other and press his lips to Cedric’s but at that moment the door to the great hall swung open and they both took an impulsive step backwards.

They looked over to the door to see Ron and Hermione emerge through it. Harry caught Ron’s eye and Ron immediately scowled. 

Harry tore his eyes away and back to Cedric as he hear him mutter, “So I’ll see you under the tree on Wednesday?”

Harry nodded and he watched as Cedric turned his back and walked up through the corridor the way his friends had gone. 

Once he was out of sight, Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione almost upon him and he opened his mouth to say something but Ron quickened his pace, refusing to look up as he walked past. Hermione shot Harry a look that seemed to be apologising for Ron’s behaviour but somehow it wasn’t enough of a conciliation to Harry. He sighed as they walked away and he eventually turned around and walked back to the great hall. He could finally eat all the food his stomach had been begging for all day.


	6. Dragons Outside and In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed the update last week but I've been super hecking ill
> 
> ~ i_ship_too_many_things <3

Harry stepped into the tent with the other champions and the wait for the first task began. 

Harry and Cedric sat in a corner together and they drew a curtain around them so that no one else could see them. They sat in silence for a moment until Harry looked up at his boyfriend and he could see the fear on his face. 

“We’re going to be fine.” Harry attempted to a reassure him, running his hand slowly over his boyfriend’s thigh. 

Cedric nodded silently. 

The pair of them relished in the privacy curtain and the ability they had to sit so close to each other that their sides were pressed together. Cedric took Harry’s hand in his and they laced their fingers together. They sat in silence each being comforted just by the presence of the other. 

Before long they heard movement as more people entered the tent and they were called to gather round so they could be briefed on what their task was going to be. They all stood in a circle, Cedric and Harry across from each other, as they all drew tiny dragons out of the bag. Cedric pulled out a Swedish Short Snout with a number one around his neck and Harry saw him visibly pale. Harry gave him a small reassuring look as he pulled out the Hungarian Horntail. 

Harry wanted to go straight to Cedric’s side as the group dispersed but he was pulled aside by Ludo Bagman. The whole conversation Harry was just fidgeting as he only thought of his boyfriend, sat alone and panicking, about to go and face a dragon. 

When he was finally free Harry made his way over to Cedric behind the partition just as his name was called out from beyond the tent followed by raucous cheering. 

Cedric stood up as Harry slipped behind the partition. 

“You can do this.” Harry muttered, reaching up to run his hand over Cedric’s jaw line. 

“So can you.” Cedric nodded and leaned down to kiss Harry deeply. They broke apart and they shared a look in which they both managed to communicate exactly all of the multitude things they felt in that moment in that one look. With that, Cedric turned away, pushing through the partition and jogging out of the tent and Harry heard more cheers go up as he emerged. 

Harry sat down heavily as he waited, anxiously. He spent the entire time Cedric was fighting his dragon analysing the sounds the crowd was making and trying to figure out how well he was doing. As he heard a massive cheer go up he breathed a sigh of relief and a few minutes later Krum was called out to fight his own dragon.

Harry relaxed. Cedric was safe. He knew that he wouldn’t be allowed to go and see him (and it wouldn’t have been a good idea even if he had been allowed to). And so he settled down and muttered the spell he’d been practicing for the past week under his breath and then practicing the stance and the wand movement. He had to get everything right for this to work or else he might just die.

It felt like seconds between the time Krum was called to when Fleur was and even less before Harry himself was called out. 

The whole thing went past in a blur of flying and flames and a super fucking scary dragon. But he survived and he got himself the golden egg. 

Madam Pomfrey was there to greet him as he set back down on the floor and he was ushered immediately into a hospital like area of the tent and rushed past the others. He caught a glimpse of Cedric as he passed and smiled at the sight of him, alive (even though his face was covered in orange goop). He was pushed into a partitioned off area, just next to where he knew Cedric to be and zoned out as his wounds and burn marks were attended to. 

He wanted badly to sleep as the aftermath of the first task hit him when he was finally left alone. He had just fought a dragon. Well, kind of. It still counted. But his need for sleep went out the window when the partition to his left moved slightly to the side and Cedric slipped in. 

“Hey.” Harry smiled as Cedric approached the side of his bed. 

“Hey.” Cedric grinned and took Harry’s hand gently in his. 

“We just fought dragons.” Harry sighed heavily, letting his head drop back on the pillows behind him. 

Cedric laughed quietly, “we did indeed.” He let go of Harry’s hand so he could draw a partition round in front of them so they were completely closed off meaning Madam Pomfrey wouldn’t see them if she came walking past. He returned to Harry’s side again and gestured for him to shift over to the side of the bed. Harry begrudgingly did so and seconds later Cedric was sat next to him (almost on top of him there was so little room).

Harry laughed, “You best not be about to try and kiss me right now because your face is absolutely covered in orange goop.”

Cedric grinned, “it’s to help with the burns.”

Harry’s heart almost stopped at the sound of those words. It was so easy to forget how much danger they were both in and how much pain they had been put through already and they had only done a third of what they needed to. Harry couldn’t help but worry about himself and his boyfriend. Cedric had burns on his face. Sure they would be gone within two days thanks to Madam Pomfrey and the goop, but that wasn’t the point. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Cedric nudged Harry’s side and he nodded quickly.

“Yeah I’m fine.” He nodded, “It’s just a bit much at the moment I think.”

“That’s okay. It’s bound to get too much sometimes, we’re in a really difficult and dangerous tournament.”

“This is so not helping.” Harry sighed.

“Sorry, just hear me out,” Cedric took Harry’s hand, “Even though it’s hard, you can do it. We both can. We just need to take it one task at a time, one day at a time even.”

Harry nodded quietly. He could do that. He’d faced Voldemort 3 times already he could deal with a tournament. 

It was then that they heard rustling as the partition was moved back and Cedric jumped up out of the bed and they dropped hands. 

Hermione and Ron emerged from behind the curtain and smiled at Harry, glancing over Cedric quickly, only mildly confused by his presence. 

“Mate, that was crazy.” Ron started speaking after only a small silence.

Harry frowned, “Are you talking to me again now?”

“Yeah,” Ron nodded sheepishly, “Sorry about being a dick about the cup. I believe you.”

“I’m glad.” Harry smiled, “Why the change of heart?”

“I just figured you’d be bat shit insane to sign up for this shit.” Ron laughed.

Cedric coughed pointedly and Ron’s face went red.

“Oh, no I didn’t mean that you wer-“ Ron cut himself off mid sentence, “Why are you here exactly?”

Harry took a deep breath. Somehow it felt like this was the time to tell them. He could just explain everything and it would make the three of them that bit closer than before. But it wasn’t just about him. He looked up at Cedric and gave him a look that he hoped said, “Shall we?” 

Cedric responded with a small smile and a nod.

Harry smiled and turned back to his friends. Ron was now looking confusedly at Harry but Hermione was looking between the two of them like she knew everything. 

“He’s here because,” Harry reached out to take Cedric’s hand, “he’s my boyfriend.”

“I knew it.” Hermione muttered under her breath. 

“Oh.” Ron looked confused as he looked between them and down at their clasped hands. “Okay.” 

“You alright mate?” Harry frowned.

“Yeah, I just hadn’t seen that coming.” 

“It was pretty obvious.” Hermione piped up and Cedric laughed as he shifted back to his previous position before they’d come in and lay down on the bed next to Harry. 

Harry smiled absentmindedly at the action and squeezed Cedric’s hand. He relished the feeling of Cedric squeezing back. His heart leapt to think that he was there with his boyfriend at his side, and with his two best friends and he wasn’t worried about what they were thinking of him at all and he just felt safe with them. 

“Hey that sounds like their announcing the points.” Hermione said as they heard a booming voice echoing over the area.

They listened with bated breath as the results were called. Harry pressed a kiss to Cedric’s jaw (a non orange-goopified part) when his score was announced but when it was announced that Harry was tied for 1st with Krum the other three exploded with congratulations. 

Harry smiled distantly. He loved the way they made him feel- safe, loved and comfortable. He felt Cedric’s touch ghosting along his cheek and he smiled instinctively. 

“Congratulations Harry.”


	7. Dancing Across the Room

“Hey.” Harry sat down next to his boyfriend at the base of their tree on the edge of the school grounds. 

“Hi.” Cedric grinned and they kissed. 

As they pulled away Harry ran his hand over Cedric’s face, where he had been burnt. There were no remnants of scarring now thanks to Pomfrey but Harry could still almost see it in his head. 

“So the Yule Ball.” Cedric spoke quietly, clearing trying to figure out how best to broach the subject. 

“Yeah.” Harry nodded heavily.

“I’ve been doing some thinking.” 

Harry had been doing a lot of thinking himself about the Yule Ball. A lot of it had been induced during daydreams involving the pair of them pressed together, dancing and then kissing as the music played softly in the background and it was probably the most magical thing Harry had ever dreamed up. However, his non-dreamy mind had also been thinking. And that part of his brain knew that that was impossible. They weren’t there yet as a couple. The pair of them coming out so publicly was something that shouldn’t be taken lightly. They were 2 triwizard champions and Harry was… well Harry. It was one thing Ron and Hermione knowing. It was another thing all of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang knowing. Harry knew that neither of them were ready for the repercussions of that even though they were happy in their relationship and comfortable with their sexualities. 

“So have I.” Harry nodded, “We can’t go together can we?”

“No.” Cedric said heavily. It was clear that a large part of both of them was harbouring the fantasy dancing and kissing and incredible night together but they were rational enough to sort out what they needed to do. “But I really want to.” 

“I know.” Harry let his head rest on Cedric’s shoulder, “I do too.”

“But we can’t.”

“We can’t.” Harry affirmed quietly.

Cedric shifted so that he was sat in front of Harry instead of next to him and he crawled forward so he was knelt straddling Harry’s legs and they started kissing.

It was clear to Harry that Cedric was using kissing to get them to both stop thinking about the fantasy they were missing out on. A part of him wanted to push his boyfriend away so he could properly mourn the death of his imaginings but on the other hand Cedric’s lips were so fucking good. Harry melted into the kiss and soon their hands were all over each other. 

They took a break of air and Cedric sat back on his heels. “So it’s agreed. We need to find girls to go with instead.”

Harry nodded dully.

Cedric pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead in place of a small reassurance. 

“I’ll team up with Ron and go on the pull for ladies.” Harry laughed.

“He’s not gonna ask Krum then?” Cedric sat back.

Harry chuckled, “No way, he doesn’t even know he has a crush on the guy let alone knowing how to ask him out.”

“Shame.” Cedric grinned. “They’d be cute together.”

Harry rolled his eyes. 

************

“So you guys are sure about this?” Hermione frowned, “Harry, I know how much it would mean to you to go with… Cedric.” She lowered her voice when she said his name. 

“Yeah we’re sure.” Harry nodded, “It makes more sense. I’m just so high profile we’re not sure we’re ready for that yet.”

“Okay,” Hermione nodded pushing her hair out of her eyes, “I just wanted to make sure this night was still gonna be special for you Harry.”

“It’s a school dance Hermione. I’m sure I’ll survive.” 

“So who were you thinking of asking instead?” Ron said. 

“I don’t know Ron I thought I’d kind of leave that to you. Girls aren’t exactly my area of expertise.” Harry laughed to himself. 

“Yeah I guess I can do that,” Ron said, not sounding very sure of his own abilities.

“I just really need a date, being a champion and everything.”

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Ron waved him off, “Way to put pressure on it.”

“Has you-know-who got a date yet?” Hermione asked, reasonably quietly, looking around the common room worriedly as she did so. 

“Who? Voldemort?” Harry rolled his eyes. 

“No,” Hermione sighed heavily, “I just didn’t want to say his name in case someone was listeni-“

“It’s fine Hermione.” Harry grinned, “don’t worry about it.”

“I just don’t want people to find out if you don’t want them to.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“I know.” She nodded quietly. 

“I was thinking the Patil twins.”

“What?” Harry and Hermione frowned and turned to Ron.

“For the ball,” Ron piped up, “Padma and Parvati.”

“Yeah sure.” Harry brushed his hair back. “Whatever you want mate.”

“So does he?” Hermione spoke up in a lull. 

“Does who what?” Ron frowned.

“Cedric. Have a date.” Hermione clarified.

“Oh, yeah he does.” Harry nodded slowly.

“And you’re okay with that?” She spoke cautiously. 

“Yeah.” Harry frowned, “We agreed this was what we were doing so why would I not be okay with it? It’s not a date.”

“But she thinks it is, doesn’t she?” Ron pointed out.

Harry paused. He hadn’t thought about it like that. He pushed the thoughts out of his head. He didn’t want to think like that. Cedric was his boyfriend and that was that. “That doesn’t matter.” 

They sat in silence for a minute. Ron no doubt plotting how to ask out the twins for the pair of them and Hermione probably thinking about their charms essay that was due the next week. But all Harry could think of was Cedric. He knew he was getting in his head about it- Cedric didn’t like Cho so he didn’t need to worry but a little part of him did. 

He sighed. It was all going to be fine and they would have fun even if he didn’t get to dance with his boyfriend. 

****************

“Right come on then let’s go.” Ron sighed, batting at the lace on his dress robes. 

“You look fine mate.” Harry reassured him as they left the dormitory. “And besides it’s not like you’re really on a date with Padma is it?”

“Who says I’m not?” Ron said defensively.

“Oh,” Harry stopped, immediately regretting his assumption. He all of people should know how angry closeted slash in denial guys can be. “I just didn’t think she was your type.”

“I don’t know,” Ron seemed to relax as they continued, “I’ve never really thought about her like that I guess.”

“Yeah.” Harry nodded slowly. 

They made their way to the entry way where they met up with the twins, neither of the two boys taking much notice of how their dates looked. 

Harry caught a glimpse of Cedric as he and Cho made their way into the Great Hall. Cedric caught Harry’s eye and they shared a small smile.

“You guys are adorable you know that right?” Ron whispered in Harry’s ear so that the girls couldn’t hear.

Harry laughed quietly. 

“Oh my god she looks incredible.” Ron muttered under his breath and Harry frowned, following Ron’s sightline to the top of the stairs and Hermione in a beautiful blue dress. 

Harry’s eyes flicked between Ron and Hermione as he admired Hermione (because even he could see she looked good) (he wasn’t blind) and attempted not to laugh at Ron gawking. Maybe he did like girls after all. 

As Harry watched his best friend Ron’s eyes darkened and he frowned. Confused, Harry turned back to where Ron was looking to see Krum taking Hermione’s hand and guiding her into the Great Hall.

“I can’t believe she would do that to me.” Ron muttered darkly. 

Harry nodded to himself- there was the Ron he knew. “Come on Ron, we should go inside.”

Ron nodded after a second of glaring at Hermione and Krum’s backs and the four of them walked in after them.

The great hall was beautiful but all Harry saw when he walked in was Cedric. The other boy was stood over to the side with Cho, the other champions and their dates. Cedric looked incredible. Harry hadn't had a chance to see earlier in the entryway but Cedric's dress robes fit him really well and the colour was perfect for him. 

Harry stood staring at him, dumbstruck for far too long before Ron elbowed him in the ribs. "Mate you're staring."

Harry looked away hurriedly but heard someone calling for him and so was forced to turn back. 

He and Parvati left Ron and Padma to join the rest of the people in the hall as they were ushered over to the other champions and McGonagall (who Harry hadn't spotted previously) (being too busy ogling his boyfriend).

Harry barely listened to McGonagall as he spent the time attempting to look at his boyfriend more discreetly than before and undoubtedly failing miserably. 

Harry could not get over how gorgeous his boyfriend looked. He didn't think he ever would.

"Hey." Harry heard a familiar voice at his side and turned to look at Hermione who had shifted to be stood next to him.

"Hi!" Harry said, still getting over the shock of seeing her with Krum. "So..." Harry trailed off, signalling with his eyes at Krum in what he hoped was a questioning manner.

"Oh leave off." Hermione hissed in his ear, "he asked me and I said yes it's no big deal."

"I think Ron would beg to differ." 

Hermione rolled her eyes, "well Ron needs to learn that whom the women in his life choose to date or go out with is none of his business." 

"I know but, he seemed pretty jealous," Harry spoke even quieter then, "and to tell you the truth I'm not sure who he's more jealous of."

Hermione nodded knowingly, "still, he needs to keep his opinions to himself tonight because I don't want him ruining any of this for me or for you."

"How would he ruin things for me?"

"By moaning the whole time I don't know." Hermione sighed heavily.

"Don't worry about it Hermione he'll get over it."

She nodded and the next thing they knew they were being guided onto the dance floor. 

Harry took Parvati's hand and she guided him in how to properly hold her and then they were dancing. When Harry had figured out the steps enough that he didn't have to watch his feet the entire time and think through everything, he was able to look up and his eyes immediately fell on Cedric. He was dancing with Cho with ease but he wasn't looking at her. Cedric was looking directly at Harry. 

Harry felt a blush rise in his cheeks when he noticed this which caused Cedric to grin at him which made it worse. He couldn't stop looking because if he looked hard enough he could also believe that they were dancing together and that Harry was looking up at his boyfriend as they held each other close. 

At that moment more people began to join the dance floor and Harry quickly made an excuse to get himself off and he and a reluctant Parvati made their way back to Ron and Padma. 

The evening went on with the four of them sat on the edges before Padma and Parvati gave up and left the boys alone. Ron spent the time sulking and watching Hermione and Krum dance with a stony look on his face and Harry spent it watching his boyfriend. 

Cedric danced a bit more with Cho before spending some time with his Hufflepuff friends and all the while Harry’s eyes followed him intently (but not creepily because Harry would never be creepy). At points, Cedric looked over and they shared a look that kept Harry’s heart pumping quicker than he felt it should. 

At one point when Cedric looked over at Harry he made a small gesture with his hand towards the doors before quickly looking away to turn to his friends and then began to make his way through the crowd to the doors out to the entryway.

“I’ve gotta go.” Harry turned to Ron, “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Ron nodded, looking over at his friends eager face, “Who am I to deny true love?”

“We-“ Harry cut himself off, “We’ll talk later okay?”

Ron nodded glumly and turned back to watch the dance floor. Harry looked at him for a second, wondering if it was sensible to leave him but then he thought about what was waiting for him and he turned away from Ron and walked quickly out to the entryway. 

He looked around as he left the Great Hall and he spotted Cedric stood at the top of the stairs. Cedric caught his eye before turning away and walking through the nearest door. 

Harry made after him, checking no one was watching as he slid into the room after Cedric. 

Turns out the ‘room’ was a broom cupboard but it would do just fine. 

“Hey.” Cedric grinned, boxing Harry in against the door and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“Hi.” Harry smiled against Cedric’s lips before kissing back hungrily. 

They spent a decent amount of time not talking, just kissing. It appeared Cedric had gotten as pent up by the whole evening of being apart as Harry had. 

Soon enough they had to stop, for fear of running out of breath, or needing to move on to other activities that neither of them would like to enjoy for the first time in a broom cupboard. 

Cedric leant back against the door beside Harry and they linked hands. 

“So, are you having a good time?” Harry asked.

“Good enough yeah,” Cedric nodded, “Better now, you?”

“Could be better.” 

“Ron?”

Harry nodded.

“Yeah I spotted his death glares at Krum and Hermione.”

“Yeah he hasn’t let up all night.” 

“So he really likes Krum then?”

“I’m not sure anymore,” Harry ran his hand through his hair, “He was proper staring at Hermione earlier.”

“He could be bi.” Cedric suggested. 

“Yeah maybe.” 

Cedric leaned over to press another kiss to Harry’s lips and soon Harry was pressed against the door again with Cedric’s body inches from his own. 

“Oh,” Cedric pulled back, “I almost forgot. The egg.”

Harry sighed, “Cedric we agreed not to talk about the tournament.”

“I know I know but this is just a little something okay? Don’t think about it as me helping you. Think about it as me returning the favour for telling me about the dragons.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Fine, whatever, go for it.”

“You know the Prefects bathroom?”

“Yeah,” Harry spoke breathlessly, he suddenly liked where this was headed.

“There’s a great bath in there. You should go there sometime.” Cedric took a step closer so their bodies were pressed together. 

Harry’s breath hitched. “Maybe I will.” 

Cedric grinned and pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips which Harry returned hungrily until they had to stop again. 

“No, but in all seriousness,” Cedric took a step back, “Take the egg and go have a bath. Okay?”

Harry frowned, “Okay?”

“Good.” Cedric pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s lips before pulling back again. “We should go back.”

“Yeah.”

They sighed deeply as they parted and Harry made his way out of the cupboard alone (Cedric would follow in a few minutes time). 

Harry made his way back in to the Great Hall to the sight of Ron and Hermione in a heated argument. Harry sighed as he made his way over.

“Guys whats going on?” 

“Ronald here,” Hermione said sharply, “Appears to be taking issue with Viktor and I.”

“Viktor!” Ron spluttered angrily.

“Ron, mate.” Harry walked over to him, resting a calming hand on his shoulder, “Give it a rest.”

“But-“ Ron looked at him and Harry almost felt like his heart was breaking Ron looked so pained.

“I know mate, we can talk upstairs.” 

Ron nodded heavily, taking one last look back at Hermione, and Krum stood behind her, before walking away and heading out of the Hall. 

“I’ll talk to him.” Harry said to Hermione and she nodded as Harry turned away to follow his friend. 

They walked in silence out of the Great Hall and Harry caught Cedric’s eye as he walked back inside. Cedric gave him a questioning look and Harry mouthed to him ‘I’ll tell you later’. Harry turned back and the two of them walked up to the Gryffindor tower and into their dormitory. 

“Ron, what’s going on?” Harry said as he closed the dormitory door behind him. 

“I don’t know.” Ron muttered quietly and the next thing Harry knew Ron was in his arms, sobbing.

“Mate, what’s going on?” Harry pulled Ron closer to him in an effort to comfort him.

“I don’t know, I’m so confused.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Harry pulled back when Ron did. 

“I don’t know where to start.”

“Why don’t we start with why you’re so mad about Hermione and Krum?” Harry guided Ron over to sit on his bed. 

Ron let out a strangled sound in his throat and let his head fall into his hands. “I just got so jealous.”

“Of who?” 

“I don’t know,” he sighed, “She just looked so pretty and he- he’s so- he drives me crazy Harry.”

“I know.” Harry nodded slowly.

“How do you do it?” 

“Do what?”

“I don’t know, this whole thing with Cedric.” 

“I don’t know honestly,” Harry ran his hands through his hair, “It’s really hard sometimes.”

“I just don’t know what’s going on.” 

“I know.” Harry sighed, “I’ve been there, Cedric’s been there too. You need to try and stop thinking about it all for a bit and you’ll figure it out.” 

“I just don’t know how to stop thinking about it.” Ron let his hair fall in his eyes.

“I know but if you can do it and you just let what happens happen that’s when you’ll figure it out.” 

He nodded slowly. “Could you not tell Hermione about this?”

“‘Yeah of course, but I think she already knows.” 

“Probably. But- you know.”

“Yeah I know.”

“So how’s Cedric?” Ron laughed, wiping his eyes.

Harry blushed, “He’s good.”


	8. Relationships In Public

“Hey.” Harry sat down quickly next to his boyfriend and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before pulling away sharply. “I can’t stay for more than 10 minutes.”

Cedric made an indignant noise as he pulled his boyfriend down on top of him and started kissing him deeply. “How come you’re running away from me?”

“I’ve got really important things to do…” Harry said slowly as he sat back a bit. 

“You haven’t figured out the egg yet have you?” Cedric shot him a sceptical look.

“It’s not that I haven’t figured it out,” Harry twined his fingers together with Cedric’s, “it’s more that I’m still working on acquiring certain abilities that I don’t have yet that would be super helpful.”

“Right,” Cedric laughed quietly, “You’re such a Gryffindor.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry frowned. 

“Just that only a Gryffindor would leave something like this to the last minute.” Cedric laughed and pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead.

“You know I’m starting to think that you’re anti-Gryffindor.” Harry sat back and chuckled as his boyfriend made a small noise at the loss of Harry’s body so close to his own. 

“How on earth have you managed to come to that conclusion?” Cedric raised an eyebrow, pulling Harry back towards him, “I’m dating you aren’t I?”

“Yeah I guess.” Harry laughed as he happily leaned back in towards his boyfriend’s body so that they were pressed together, with Harry straddling Cedric’s lap. 

Cedric grinned and leant forwards to capture Harry’s lips with his own. They kissed passionately for a minute or two before Cedric pulled back and let his head fall back against the tree they were leant against. “You know I could teach you something if you need?”

“Nope, nope, I’m good, we’ve talked about this.” Harry climbed off his boyfriend’s lap and moved to sit next to him. 

“I know we have but I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine, I can do it.” Harry said indignantly.

“Would you have figured out the clue if I hadn’t’ve told you about the bath?” Cedric looked at his boyfriend pointedly. 

“Alright I’ll give you that one.” Harry conceded, “But I do have a bone to pick with you there. You could have just told me to put it under the water you fucking idiot! I didn’t need any of this cryptic ‘the prefects bathroom is a great place for a bath’ ‘take the egg’.”

Cedric laughed, “I was trying not to make it too easy for you because you’re being so persnickety about me helping you!” 

“I basically got assaulted by Moaning Myrtle.” 

“Oh my God, yeah she’s awful.” Cedric laughed. 

“You could have saved me a very awkward situation!” Harry sighed heavily and rested his head on Cedric’s shoulder. 

Cedric chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of Harry’s head. 

They sat there for a minute or two in silence with Harry’s head resting on Cedric’s shoulder. He could feel the beat of the other boy’s heart beating through him. “I should go.” Harry said without moving. 

“Yeah, you should.” Cedric agreed though he didn’t move either. “If you’re sure you don’t want my help.”

“I’m sure.” Harry finally moved his head and sat up on his own. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Cedric kissed Harry quickly and Harry stood up to leave.

***************

“So, did you get it all sorted out?” Harry jumped as he heard a voice behind him as they stood at the edge of the lake. He glanced over his shoulder to see his boyfriend behind him. 

“Yeah that’s the theory.” Harry spoke quietly. 

“Good luck.” 

“You too.” Harry grinned to himself. He wished that he could just turn around and kiss his boyfriend before the plunged into the icy cold water in front of them, but they’d agreed that that wasn’t what was best. This was just how it was and they had to be okay with that. 

Harry sighed heavily to himself, so lost in his own thought that he missed the starting gun and he only realised that they had started when the other champions dived into the lake.

“Shit.” He muttered to himself as he shoved the Gillyweed down his throat and jumped into the lake, everything else be damned. 

The swim around the lake went by in a blur of grey blue murk until Harry got to the end point. His first thoughts when he saw the 4 bodies floating in the water were, in order:

_1\. Shit, that’s Ron._  
2\. Shit, that’s Hermione.  
3\. What the fuck? Is that Cho?  
4\. I guess that’s Fleur’s sister.  
5\. So Ron’s for me.  
6\. I guess Hermione’s for Krum??!!??  
7\. Ron isn’t gonna like that.  
8\. IS CHO FOR CEDRIC?  
9\. THOSE BITCHES KNOW NOTHING!  
10\. IT SHOULD BE ME DOWN HERE FOR CEDRIC TO SAVE NOT HER!  
11\. Okay, that’s a tad irrational but still.  
12\. He doesn’t care about her like he cares about me. 

It was at that moment that Cedric came swimming up to him and waved silently. 

Harry waved back automatically, feeling a blush spreading over his cheeks. 

Cedric gave a glance over at the bodies, taking them in. He moved closer to Cho and then turned back to Harry. They then managed to have a full conversation using only facial expressions and body language. (They’d gotten pretty good at that.)

_I guess she’s for me?_ Cedric said.

_Why would they think that?_ Harry said.

_I don’t know, we went to the ball together I guess._ Cedric said. 

_But they couldn’t really think you like her, could they?_ Harry said.

_Think about it this way, it means our secret’s safe._ Cedric said. 

_Yeah._ Harry said.

_I guess I should go. And so should you._ Cedric said.

_I just want to make sure the others get saved okay._ Harry said. 

_Stupid Gryffindor bravery._ Cedric rolled his eyes and used a spell to cut Cho loose and then we was gone up to the surface. 

Harry stayed under for longer until Krum had come and gone with Hermione and there was no sign of Fleur and so he took Ron and Fleur’s sister up to the surface. 

Harry’s mind was immediately preoccupied by the time and how much time he’d wasted. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to spend all that time making sure everyone was okay. Dumbledore wouldn’t have put them in danger. (Would he?) 

“Oh thank God, you’re okay.” Harry turned around as he heard Cedric coming up behind him. 

“I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be fine?” Harry wrapped the towel closer around him and the two of them began to make their way quietly round to a quieter area that would be mostly secluded. 

“You were down there for ages, I thought something must have happened.” Cedric brushed against Harry’s arm quickly (they weren’t far enough away that they wouldn’t be seen yet).

“No I’m fine I was just trying to be the hero again.” He grumbled quietly to himself. 

“There’s nothing wrong about trying to be the hero Harry.” Cedric took his hand once they’d rounded a corner in the lake and were obscured by a patch of bushes. 

“Yeah sure.” Harry shook his head heavily. “But you came first then I guess so congrats to you.” He pressed a quick kiss to Cedric’s lips. 

“Yeah.” Cedric grinned quietly before suddenly looking serious again, “Hey, I’m sorry about the whole Cho thing.”

“Look, don’t worry about it.” Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “I was just being insecure and silly. It’s fine. I know it’s fine. You two aren’t together and you don’t like her you like me an-“

“I do like you Harry,” Cedric pushed his hair out of his eyes, “Hell, I think I might even love you. And I don’t want to make you feel insecure like that. And I’ll do whatever you need to make you feel better, we can come out if you wan-“

“Cedric, shut up.” Harry grabbed a hold of Cedric’s neck, pulling him down and kissing him roughly. He pulled away quickly, “You love me?” 

“Yeah, I think so.” Cedric nodded self-consciously.

“I think I love you too.” Harry grinned and kissed Cedric again. 

“So what do you want me to do about Cho?” Cedric said quietly when he pulled away, “I don’t want you to feel insecure about it at all.”

“Damn, I don’t know,” Harry dragged his hand through his damp hair, “I still don’t know if it’s a good idea for us to tell everyone about us.” 

“I don’t know either, but if you want to I will.” Cedric ran his hand down Harry’s arm. 

“I don’t know. Part of me just says fuck it to all of that I just want people to know how I feel about you.” Harry blushed as he spoke, he wasn’t quite sure how he was managing to get all of the out, it was all still so new but somehow it seemed so right to say all of it and be together. 

“Then let’s do it.” Cedric grinned, “We’ll listen to our little Gryffindor.”

“Shut up,” Harry laughed before pressing a kiss to Cedric’s lips. 

“Are you sure?” Cedric asked as he pulled away. 

“Yeah I’m sure.” Harry nodded. 

“I love you.” Cedric muttered and kissed Harry deeply. 

“You sure?” Harry giggled.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Cedric nodded. 

“I love you too.” 

“Good.” Cedric grinned, “Shall we make our way back to civilisation, for when the results come in?”

“Yeah I guess so.” 

They stepped away from each other and linked hands to start walking down back towards where everyone else was. Harry hung onto Cedric’s fingers as they got closer and closer. He couldn’t quite believe they were doing this but then he looked up at his boyfriend and somehow he knew it was going to be okay. 

No one noticed anything different at first when they walked around the corner. Everyone either didn’t see them or moved out of their way purely because they were the Hogwarts champions. Eventually the first person noticed their linked hands and they just stood there staring as the pair of them walked past. 

“Guys what are you doing?” Hermione appeared next to Harry. 

“We’re doing this Hermione. We want to do this.” Harry smiled to her. 

“Okay.” Hermione nodded. 

Harry felt Cedric squeeze his hand tighter and he looked up to look at him. “Hey.” Harry whispered.

“Hi,” Cedric whispered back.

“We’re really doing this.” Harry grinned, pulling Cedric closer to his side. 

“Yeah we are,” Cedric smiled back. 

More and more people were really looking at them now. It probably would have made him uncomfortable had he not been more used to it than a normal teenager. 

Just then the scores started to be announced. Cedric pulled Harry closer to him so that Harry was stood in front of Cedric with Cedric’s hands wrapped around his waist. 

Cedric grinned as his score was announced- 47/50 -and Harry leaned back against him. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks,” Cedric smiled and pressed a quick kiss to the top of Harry’s head. 

“I’m gonna do so shit it’s unbelievable.” Harry muttered to himself. 

“You’re gonna be fine Harry, don’t worry about it.” Cedric shifted his arms slightly against Harry’s waist. 

“Mm,”

People were barely paying attention to the scores anymore, they were all focused on Harry and Cedric. 

“Wait what?” Harry practically screamed when his score was announced. “Moral Fibre what the hell does that mean?” He turned around in Cedric’s arms to look up at his boyfriend.

“It means your Gryffindor stupidity paid off you dolt!” Cedric grinned. 

“Shut up,” Harry laughed hitting Cedric’s arm lightly. 

“You guys are tied for first!” Hermione piped up.

“Oh my God.” Harry laughed as he looked up at his boyfriend. In that moment everything kind of fell into place. The two of them were on the top of the world and they were fucking winning the whole game together. 

Harry pulled Cedric down towards him and they kissed passionately. As they kissed and for a moment when they finally pulled away the entire crowd went silent followed by raucous cheering. 

Woah. 

Harry kissed Cedric again so it could all be just the two of them there for a second more.


	9. Fighting Around Hedgerows

Harry and Cedric spent the time between the second and third task mainly together, enjoying the freedom they had now that they were an open couple. There was something about being able to walk the perimeter of the lake hand in hand that made them feel happy. Harry still worried sometimes when they kissed that they needed to dial it back. Everyone was watching them after all and that wasn’t going to stop in hurry what with them both being champions and Harry being the boy who lived and all that. But mostly it felt right and it felt safe. They never had anything negative or homophobic from anyone else mostly because everyone was fully aware of what would happen if they did- the full wrath of Ron and Hermione and all of Cedric’s friends would come down on them and no one wants to make a Hufflepuff angry. 

Everything was very different. There really was no way for Harry to describe how everything was so different. He just felt lighter somehow. Happier maybe. Sometimes it entirely slipped Harry’s mind that they were preparing for a tournament or that he even was the boy who lived. Somehow all of the gossip and shipping going around the school about him for something other than Voldemort and whatever mess he’d caused at school most recently made him feel almost like a normal teenager with normal teenage relationships and that was fucking amazing. 

But that couldn’t last. The third task was upon them. 

They stood at the mouth of the massive maze in the Quidditch pitch looking up at everyone sat in the stands. They stood next to each other, as they were expected to. 

“So, are you ready?” Cedric smiled down at his boyfriend. 

“Yeah,” Harry nodded slowly. “You?”

“I think so.” Cedric nodded, pulling Harry’s hand into his. 

“I can’t quite believe this is it.” Harry leant closer to his boyfriend, resting his head on his arm (he was not tall enough to reach his shoulder just yet) (he wasn’t mad about that at all) (or at least that’s what he said). 

“Yep,” Cedric nodded, “This’ll all be over in a few hours.”

“And then maybe we can be an ordinary couple.” Harry laughed. 

“I don’t think that’s ever gonna happen.” Cedric sighed and Harry looked up at him quizzically. “You’re the boy who lived, Harry.”

Harry chuckled, “Oh yeah. You make me forget about all that sometimes.” 

“Is that a good thing?” Cedric asked. 

“I think so.” 

It was then that their names were announced. Harry took Cedric’s hand and they walked up to the mouth of the maze together. They were tied for first so they had to go in together. Everyone at Hogwarts was cheering for them in that moment. 

As the countdown started Cedric pulled Harry in for a kiss and the cheering somehow got impossibly louder. The countdown reached zero and they pulled away and walked into the maze hand in hand. 

They walked down the path like that until they reached the fork. 

“I guess we should split up here right?” Harry turned to his boyfriend.

“Yeah.” Cedric nodded, “Unless you want to rethink your no talk about the tournament pact and work together?”

Harry shook his head.

“Okay then.” Cedric leant down to press a kiss to Harry’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” And they turned and walked away from each other. 

Harry stumbled through the maze in a daze, making his way past the obstacles as they appeared. He didn’t quite know what he was doing he was just going through it as quickly as he could whilst also trying not to die. 

But then suddenly he heard screaming to his left and his stomach dropped. Cedric. He started running desperately in the direction of the screams that seemed to be getting stronger and more desperate as Harry got closer. He was desperately running into dead ends and letting out strangled cries of his own as he tried frantically to get to his boyfriend and save him from whatever was making him scream like he was being tortured. 

He pulled out his wand and blasted a small chunk out of the hedge and forced himself through the gap and his heart dropped impossibly further as he saw his boyfriend writhing on the ground, screaming in pain as Krum stood over him, wand in hand, firing _Crucio_ over and over. 

_“STUPEFY!”_ Harry screamed at the top of his lungs and Krum went crashing to the ground. 

Harry turned to Cedric as he stopped screaming. He dropped to his knees beside his boyfriend as he curled over himself and sobbed. 

“Cedric, Cedric,” Harry muttered desperately, pulling Cedric up into his arms. Harry could feel tears rolling down his cheeks as he felt his boyfriend crumple against him, sobbing into his shirt and clinging on to him like there was nothing else he could rely on. “Are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay.” 

“H-H-Harry,” Cedric mumbled quietly and Harry looked down at him desperately, looking for any signs that he was okay, “I-I’ll be fine.” 

“Cedric, you’re not fine.” Harry brushed Cedric’s hair out of his face. “I’ll send up sparks for you and for Krum, okay?” He started to pull out his wand.

“No, Harry don’t,” Cedric pushed his wand away. “I can keep going, I want to keep going.” 

“Cedric you can’t keep going, you were just tortured, that’s stupid.” Harry cried as Cedric started to move to get up. 

“Harry, I’m fine.” Cedric brushed him off carefully, wiping his eyes and standing up. 

“Now who’s being a stupid Gryffindor.” Harry grumbled, wiping his own eyes and standing up. 

“Don’t insult me like that.” Cedric gave his boyfriend a small smile and they pulled each other in for a crushing hug. 

“I love you.” Harry sniffed quietly. 

“I love you too.” 

“And you’re sure you’re okay?” 

“I’ll be fine. I promise.” Cedric kissed Harry softly. 

“Okay.” Harry nodded quietly as they pulled away. 

“And I am so going to beat you to this thing.” Cedric managed a grin. 

“Oh it’s on.” 

They sent up sparks for Krum and headed off in opposite directions. 

Harry tried desperately to keep his head in the game and in the tournament (and after meeting up with another boggart he managed to) but before that he was just stumbling through the maze in a daze. He couldn’t help but replay the awful screams and the sight of his boyfriend writhing on the floor. He couldn’t help but think about the way he had curled over on himself when it had stopped and sobbed hollowly. He couldn’t not think about his boyfriend out there in the maze on his own. 

He pulled himself back into the tournament because he had no other choice and so he made himself fight through every obstacle. And then the cup was in his sights and he was running for it before the next thing he knew Cedric was running in front of him and then they were attacked by a massive spider. They threw everything they had at it, attempting to protect each other desperately and survive themselves. It was all a massive blur until the spider picked Harry up and the both of them screamed in surprise. Harry shot a spell at the spider’s pincers and he fell to the floor. They took out the spider with two stunning spells to the underbelly and the spider fell to the side. 

“Are you okay?” Cedric rushed over to Harry.

“I’ll be fine,” Harry nodded, “my leg’s probably broken but I’m fine. You should go.”

“No the cup’s yours Harry you saved me back there.” Cedric helped Harry to his feet. 

“I saved you because I’m in love with you Cedric not because I want something back in return.” Harry sighed, leaning on his boyfriend for support.

“I know but you deserve it.” Cedric wrapped his arms around him. 

“So do you, I shouldn’t even be in this competition _you’re_ the real Hogwarts champion.” Harry insisted, supporting his own weight and trying to push Cedric towards the cup. 

“No Harry.” Cedric shook his head, “You’re wrong. It doesn’t matter how you became a champion the point is you are one and we are both the Hogwarts champions. Why don’t we do this together?” 

“How very Hufflepuff of you.” Harry grinned. 

“Is that a no?” Cedric frowned.

“People’ll be talking about it for the rest of our lives.” Harry smiled. 

“Yeah. I don’t have an issue with that.” Cedric grinned and took a hold of Harry’s hand. 

“Then let’s do it.” Harry leant up to kiss his boyfriend before they walked (and limped) to the cup together, taking a hold of it at the same time.


	10. Continuing in Solitude

Harry sighed heavily. 

Voldemort was back. And sure, that was Harry’s hell on earth but he couldn’t focus on that right now. All he could focus on was the pain in his chest. 

Cedric was dead. 

Harry lay on his bed looking up at the canopy above his head and bit back a sob. He didn’t want the others to hear him crying again. As much as they knew why he was in so much pain and they were all supporting him they didn’t get how hard it was. They hadn’t experienced everything that he had. They hadn’t been there when Cedric was killed. They hadn’t felt the soft press of Cedric’s lips against their’s. They didn’t know anything about how hard it was. How could they?

Harry didn’t even know how he was feeling himself, there was just this kind of emptiness inside of him where he felt that Cedric had been. The part of him that had loved Cedric and that had been in charge of falling so deeply in love was missing, like it had been ripped away from him along with Cedric himself. But the feeling wasn’t gone. Harry was still in love with him, but he was dead. 

He curled over himself on the bed. He couldn’t get Cedric out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes he heard the screamed _AVADA KEDAVRA_ and he saw the green light that sent his boyfriend crashing to the floor. And he couldn’t help but blame himself. If he had insisted that Cedric have stayed with Krum and been taken out of the maze by the teachers then he never would have been in the graveyard. If Harry hadn’t have agreed that they both take the cup, if he had just taken it when Cedric said he should then Cedric would still be alive. 

It hurt so much to think back to that time in the maze. That had been the last time they’d kissed and neither of them had known it. They didn’t savour it. It hadn’t been anything special, it was just a kiss like any of the others they had shared and it didn’t seem suitable to mark the end of what they’d had. But there was no way for them to go back and change it. In those last few moments before they’d taken hold of that cup Harry had been thinking about what would happen when they did and he wished now that he had been right. He kept playing through it in his head as if, if he thought about it enough it would become real and he wouldn’t have to keep feeling the way he did. 

He had imagined that when they’d touched the cup the whole maze would melt away and they would be left in the middle of the Quidditch pitch with the cup held aloft and everyone would see them and start screaming in delight. They would have kissed while holding the cup and then started to jog over to the stands. They both would have received prizes and Rita Skeeter would have been all over them. 

He’d also thought about things later on. He’d thought about what it would have been like when they’d gotten older, when they’d left Hogwarts and people were still talking about the legendary win that the two of them had pulled off and it would have been the first thing mentioned in the best man speech that Ron would’ve given at their wedding. Harry felt stupid now for having thought about that. He felt so young and naive now that he’d thought that he, Harry Potter, could have had a normal life with a normal relationship and gotten married to the boy he was in love with. But he couldn’t. Voldemort was always bound to ruin everything for him and that’s exactly what he had done. He had stripped Harry of that future with the boy he loved. 

“Harry?”

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts and he sniffed hard as he heard Ron talking just on the other side of the curtains around his bed. 

“Harry? The memorial’s starting soon, we should probably leave now.” Ron’s voice was quiet as if he was afraid of scaring Harry or shattering him.

Harry screwed his eyes shut for a second, attempting to block out the reality of what he had to do but couldn’t. 

He managed to pull himself out of bed and he was immediately confronted by Ron, Hermione, and all of the other boys in their dorm room. They were all looking at them with this sympathetic look in their eyes and Harry hated it. They didn’t get it. He didn’t blame them for not getting it but he still wished that there was someone there that did. 

“Okay then.” Harry nodded and wiped his eyes quickly before leading the way out of the dorm room with Ron and Hermione behind him and the others behind them. They made their way through the Gryffindor common room and through the school, down to the great hall. 

Everyone stared at him as they walked to the front of the room and took seats in the front row. 

Harry was used to the stares. They were nothing new, he’d been experiencing them for the past 4 years of his life- he was the boy who lived, his parents were killed by Voldemort, he was the fourth champion, he was in love. But now there was another thing added to the list- his boyfriend was killed by Voldemort. Maybe he was just cursed that these things would all happen to him. It didn’t really matter why they did but the point was that they did and they would never stop. People would never stop staring at him and seeing him differently. He was famous, but he was also deeply damaged and that would never change, no matter how long Harry lived, he would always remember holding his boyfriend’s dead body in his arms. And the Wizarding World would never forget it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that ending! *evil laughter*
> 
> But seriously, thank you all so much for reading! 
> 
> I've received so much more love on this project than I'd ever expected seeing as it's a more obscure ship but y'all have been super.
> 
> All of your comments mean so much to me so thank you all so much for sticking with me!
> 
> ~ i_ship_too_many_things <3


End file.
